All Powerful
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: A new X-Man. A Pure Mutant with every power. Summery Sucks, I hope you like the story, please review. Thanks. :D
1. Prologue

Title – All Powerful

Disclaimer – I own nothing but Alice

Prologue

XXX

For the first time in Mutant history one is born pure. Pure mutant, meaning the power developes almost immediately and it stronger then those whose power developes later in life. This one little girls life will change when at the age of five her final power developes. The power to kill with a single touch or look. Still unaware of the mutant in her she lives like a normal five year old. Until one day the little touch cost her the parents she loved and now she is headed to Professor Xavier for help and protection.

Alice is just a young girl, she is a tiny brunette with more power she can handle. Jean and Scott are helping her develop her power along with Ororo and the Professor. But there is still much to learn.

The professor keeps her on lockdown from the other students as precaution but it won't last long once she gets older.

XXX – Age 14

When she turned 14 there was a new addition to the school. A Russian teenage boy, Pioter Respution, who they called Peter or Pete. He was a nice boy who's power was that he could turn his body into steal.

One day when Alice was taking a private class with Scott they finally met.

"Nice one Alice," He said and she smiled.

"Thanks Scott," She said with a smile as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"What are friends for?" He asked rhetorically but when he saw her expression he laughed. "Don't answer that,"

"I won't,"

"Alright well Jean wants us to meet her for lunch in a few minutes, you ready?"

"Yeah, where in the kitchen?" She asked since she never ate with the students it was always in another dining room or in the kitchen.

"No she has a surprise for you today,"

"Why?"

"It's your birthday dummy," He said and she laughed. "Don't tell me you forgot, the Professor has something planned for you," He said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, really, come on," He said pulling her out of the room and down to her own bedroom.

"Why are we at my room?"

"I need to get something,"

"In my room?"

"Be right back," He said as he ran into her room and came back with one of her bandannas. He tied it around her eyes and grabbed her hand. He walked her around until they got to where they were going. "Alright open," He said as he pulled of the bandanna to reveal Jean with a picnic blanket and basket in the middle of the lawn near the large tree.

"Happy birthday," Jean said hugging Alice as she revealed a cake, candles and a nice lunch and soda.

"Thanks," She said with a smile.

"Oh and Storm will be joining us in a minute, with the professor and there will also be a little surprise guest. We didn't want him here but he insisted since it was your birthday," she said with a smile as Scott pulled out a table for the professor as he and Storm approached with two bags. It was then that Alice noticed two bags behing Jean.

"You shouldn't have," She said and they smiled.

"We wanted to," The professor said as he rolled over to the table and they began to eat.

"Thanks you so much," She said with a smile and they all smiled back.

"We know how much you wanted to have a picnic so we thought it would be the best time to," Storm said and Alice smiled and nodded.

"Who's that?" Alice asked as her gaze changed and she looked over to a boy who was walking with Bobby and John.

"That's Peter, he's new," Scott said and Alice smiled.

"Oh,"

*** - Peter with Bobby and John

"Who's that?" He asked as he saw Alice sitting with the Professor, Storm, Jean and Scott.

"Oh, um, you don't want to know her," John said and Bobby smiled.

"That's Alice, she's lived here her entire life," Bobby said and then continued. "John is mad that Scott yelled at him for trying to ask her out.

"Really?" Peter asked and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, He is really protective of her, She is always with Scott, Jean, Storm and the Professor. I don't think I have ever seen here with other students," He said and then looked back over to her. "Come to think of it I have never seen her outside for this long, she is always with Scot and Jean in the basement of the school," He said and John nodded.

"That is true," He said and Bobby smiled. "Don't waist your time with her,"

"Be nice John,"

"It's true," He laughed "Come on," He said as he pulled Peter back into the school.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Title – All Powerful

Disclaimer – I own nothing accept Alice.

Chapter 1 – …

XXX

Alice was sitting in the Professors office along with Storm, Jean and Scott talking about the two new people that would be arriving shortly.

"I thought they came back with you?" Alice asked and Scott nodded.

"They're down in the infirmary," Jean said and Alice nodded.

"Their getting up," She said and The Professor smiled.

"If you may Alice, Please go and get them and bring them back here after a little tour," He said and she nodded and walked out. She walked down to the infirmary passing the students along the way. She walked down to the basement and headed to the infirmary.

"Ahh," The very muscular man yelled as he shot up with a jolt. He had claws of steel protruding from his hands.

"Are you alright?" She asked him and he started breathing slower and looked at her.

"Where am I?" He asked and she smiled.

"Your at Xaviors school for gifted youngster," She said and then smiled. "Or as some call it, Mutant high," She said with a laugh.

"Rogue?"

"She's in the other room, I'll go and get her," She said as she walked out of the room and headed to get Rogue. She came back a moment later with her.

"What are we doing here?" He asked and Alice smiled.

"Scott and Storm saved you. You needed medical attention so they brought you here, I am to give you the tour," She said as she walked out of the room. They didn't know what to do so they followed her. They walked through the halls and then some classes let out so they had to go through the students. Alice was walking backwards so she could talk to the two newbees when she backed into someone.

"Oh Sor...ry," She said as she turned to see the new kid standing there. He smiled a sweet smile and she smiled back.

"No problem," He said with a faint Russian accent.

"I'm... um," She studdered.

"Alice, I know, I'm Pioter," He said and then added. "You can call me Pete," He said with a peraly white smile.

"Nice to meet you," She said finally able to get a few words out.

"Nice to meet you too," He said with a smile.

"Alice!" Scott said walking up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "The Professor would like to know how the tour is going?"

"Good,"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Peter," He said kindly.

"Power?" He asked and Pete turned into solid steel. Scott smiled. "I'll leave you two alone then. I'll finish the tour for you," He added and then walked away with Rogue and Logan.

"I though he was really strick and mean,"

"John told you that?"

"Yeah,"

"Scott just dosen't like John," She said with a smile. "He doesn't trust him,"

"Hey Pete," Bobby said from behind Pete. "Oh Hi Alice," He said with a smile. "I'll see you later," He added walking away and leaving them alone.

"I probably have to get going," she said.

"Can we talk again later?" He asked and Alice smiled.

"Yeah, how about tonight in the common room?" She asked and he looked a little confused. "The one with the big screen and fooseball table," She said and he smiled.

"Yeah, see you later," He said with a smile as she walked off and headed to meet the professor and everyone else.

XXX - Alice's room with Scott and Jean.

"Alice, I hear you were talking to the new kid today," Jean said and Alice smiled.

"Yeah,"

"I approve," Scott said and Alice smiled.

"Since when...nevermind," She said with a little laugh.

"Do you like him?" Jean asked.

"He's cute," She said and then added. "Yes,"

"I think he likes you too," Jean said and Alice smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah, didn't you read his mind?"

"No, I was a little to preoccupied with... you know," She said and they all laughed.

"We know," Jean said with a smile.

XXX - That night.

Alice and Pete talked for hours every student that went through the room whispered since they never saw her talk to any student for longer then five minutes and they were all in shock.

"Alice I was thinking," Pete said.

"Yeah,"

"Do you think Scott would let you go on a date with me?" He asked and Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I think he will. I would love to," She said and Pete smiled.

"Great," He said with a smile and they continued to talk until it was late then he walked her to her room and then went to his own.

XXX

To Be Continued...


End file.
